Suna Love
by Shadoah Catlin
Summary: Gaara has spent a lifetime in the isolation of his solitude. Tsunade has decided to send young Sakura Haruno, top pupil to the fifth herself to aid Lord Kazekage in his time of need. Little does Sakura know she is being set up for a marriage proposal.
1. Pre Intro

Suna Love

A story between Gaara of the Sand and Sakura of the Leaf.


	2. Chpt 1 Academy Shinobi

Suna Love

A story between Gaara of the Sand and Sakura of the Leaf.

Chapter 1: Academy Shinobi

A typical day in the village Konohagakure. A beautiful sunny day and the wind carrying through Konoha gently. There was usually peace and quiet throughout the village in the morning.

"NARUTO!!!" Iruka yelled. Naruto sat there and turned his nose up. Iruka's temper rose at that and he punished everyone for Naruto's fault. "Fine Naruto. You want to be stubborn, everyone will pay the price for it." The class groaned in disappointment and threw paper balls at Naruto and the room was soon filled with "dope" "Loser" and "Freak".

Naruto looked down and then murmured "I don't care" He sat back in his seat and laid his head down. Sasuke looked down from his seat at Naruto and sighed. "when will the dope ever grow up?' he thought. Glancing to his right, he saw Sakura also had the same expression. One that felt sorrow for Naruto.

"Sasuke…shouldn't we help Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head and looked away. "Why not? He is almost like you Sasuke." Sasuke smirked and thought to himself 'If only u knew Sakura…what it feels like to have to be alone.'

"Because, he needs to learn to deal with his solitude and isolation as I have. Helping him this soon will do nothing." Sasuke stood and turned to leave. He stopped after a few steps. "You coming Sakura?" Sakura gave a last look at Naruto and followed Sasuke.

Naruto walked outside and bumped into someone. Just as he was about to leave, he found his foot was covered in sand and that he couldn't move. "HEY!!!" Naruto struggled to get his foot free, but every time he tried the sand became tighter and tighter. He looked up and saw a red haired kid wielding the sand.

"You bumped into me…I should kill you for that alone." The red haired one said. Naruto looked behind him and saw a blond haired girl and a male with purple markings all over his face. The blond girl tried to think of something to calm her brother.

"Gaara, please. Don't be like this, you wouldn't want to make it look as if we are taking the peace treaty badly do you?" Temari asked her brother as she placed a handon his shoulder. Gaara shrugged it off as the sand released Naruto's ankle. With a murmured "whatever" Gaara turned and continued on his way.

Sakura healed Naruto's ankle and helped him up. "Are you insane Naruto? That boy could have killed you." She said. Sasuke glanced down at Naruto and back to see Gaara walking to the Hokage's tower.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage tower…..

Hearing the sharp knock at the door, Tsunade called out for whoever was there to enter. Looking up she saw Gaara and Temari. "Ah the treaty I presume." She said as the other two nodded. Tsunade took out the treaty from her desk drawer and signed her name as the Hokage. Sliding the treaty over the desk Gaara signed his name as the Kazekage. With that done Gaara turned and left without a word.

Walking around Konoha, Gaara looked around at the sight so different from Suna. Hearing a sweet voice singing, he followed the voice coming to an open clearing. Stepping out of the shadows, he saw a pink haired girl tending to flowers in a garden. Seeing the shadow Sakura jumped slightly.

"Who are you? I saw you as you were going to the Hokage's tower but I never caught your name." Sakura said as she wiped her hands on the garden apron she had on. She walked over to small garden sink she had and washed her hands of all the dirt.

"I'm Lord Kazekage, or Gaara as I am called." He said as he watched her graceful movements. She moved so beautifully to Gaara that she brought peace to his mind. Sakura glanced at Gaara and smiled sweetly. Some reason she felt drawn to Gaara, she just couldn't explain it.

Gaara smiled as his sand caught the plant that was about to fall and gently placed it on the ground. "Something wrong..Sakura?" he asked gently as he looked her in her eyes. Sakura looked down as she blushed slightly.

'The kazekage…talking to me…flirting with me.' Sakura thought to herself as she watched Gaara's movements from the corner of her eye. 'and he is so handsome' Gaara watched Sakura's cheeks flush with embarrassment at being watched.

"Sakura, why so embarrassed? Is it because you don't like how close I am to you?" Gaara asked as he stepped closer to Sakura. Sakura blushed more as she took a step back.

"umm…no, I like how close you are Gaara, I mean Lord Kazekage…I like it too well." Sakura blushed even more as she realized what she said and turned so her back was to Gaara. Gaara's low chuckle was heard as his arms circled around Sakura's waist.

"If you like how close I am Sakura, then by all means, speak your mind. It is just us here, no one else." He whispered in her ear. Sakura felt the heat coil inside her stomach as her lust for Gaara started to increase.

What do you guys think? Lemon or no lemon? The choice is up to you, I leave it for my readers to decide.


	3. Chapter 2 The Past

Sorry for the delay, I have had A lot going on here and It has left me exhausted. So here is the second chapter and I will try to make chapter 3 longer with some lemon in it.

Chapter 2: The Past

Sakura glanced into Gaara's eyes and felt as if she was pulled into a past long forgotten. There was a small, 3 year old Sakura. Only instead of pink hair, she had hair black as ebony. With eyes as golden as a serpent's, they were ever watchful. She was Sakuya Orochimaru then. The power that radiated off of her made Gaara feel powerless as he watched her train from the shadows.

Sakuya's eyes flashed red for a moment as the ground around her exploded into a crater. Gaara looked down and he knew his power could never compare to hers. With a small sigh, Gaara turned and walked away. Sakura having felt his presence looked behind her. "No Gaara….please stay.." She said softly.

Gaara stopped and turned around, holding a flower as he walked up to her. "For you…Lady Sakuya" He held out the flower as she shyly accepted it. She smiled as Gaara took the flower and placed it behind her ear in her hair. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

Sakuya smiled. "Thank you" Gaara smiled back as he looked at her beauty and found himself wish she were his. Gaara was so wrapped up in her beauty he had not noticed Lord Orochimaru and Lord Kazekage coming up the hills. "Sakuya, I see you are training again." Orochimaru said.

Sakuya turned around and ran to her father "DADDY!!!" She jumped into his waiting arms and he settled her on his hip like a natural father would. Gaara looked down and acknowledged his father's presence with a whispered, "father".

Orochimaru and Gaara's father looked at each other. Orochimaru set Sakuya down. "Now Sakuya, I have arranged a marriage for u, to young Lord Gaara of the Sand." Gaara looked at Sakuya and was shocked to see a blush and a smile on her face.

Sakuya blushed as her hand caught the falling flower that Gaara had moments before put in her hair. Orochimaru glanced over the hills as he picked up his daughter. "Sakuya, listen to me very carefully, I am sending you to Suna. It has become dangerous here for you" Sakuya felt her eyes glisten with tears as her father set her next to Gaara as the Kazekage ushered them both through the back path that was hidden by rocks and vines.

Sakuya looked back as a ninja jumped at her father, sinking a kunai into his arm. She tried to run to help him, but Gaara's father grabbed her and went inside the tunnel, sealing it with a jutsu behind him. Sakuya cried as she was lead to Sunagakure. Gaara felt powerless, he could never hope to make her feel better with the loss of her father.

Gaara took Sakuya's hand and held it tightly. "It will be ok Sakuya, I promise." Gaara said, and Sakuya smiled as the Kazekage made arrangements for Sakuya in Konohagakure, with her mother. Tsunade sent some konoha ninja lead by Itachi Uchiha to Suna to pick up her daughter.

Days later Itachi and the rest of the Anbu walked into Konoha. Tsunade was at the desk when Itachi knocked and entered the room with Sakuya. "I have completed the mission Lady Hokage." Itachi sat her in a chair and left the room. Sakuya looked around shyly. Tsunade watched her not certain if her daughter knew who she was.

"Sakuya?" Tsunade said looking at her. Sakuya looked at the hokage. "Sakuya what do you know about your mother?" Tsunade asked her. Sakuya just sat there not saying anything. Tsunade thought something happened to Orochimaru since Sakuya was not with him.

"I want my daddy" Sakuya said as she hugged her teddy bear closely. Tsunade sighed and decided to send a message to Orochimaru. Sending for Neji, Tsunade then made the decision to send Sakuya to the Hyuugas for the time being.


End file.
